


On Time

by thehopeoftomorrow



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adult Mikleo, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, Epilogue Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Implied Mikleo/Sorey, M/M, POV Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Tales of Zestiria universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopeoftomorrow/pseuds/thehopeoftomorrow
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Mikleo is left alone in his house he shares with Sorey. He can't help but worry, because it's been months since Sorey's last letter.





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for Tales of Zestiria! I apologize for any wrong grammar (if there are any) :(( 
> 
> Kinda rusty with my writing skills. 
> 
> BTW: Yes, I had Eizen and Dezel be alive here. I love them both that I can't have them dead as I write this story.

_Sometimes, I feel like despite having people visit me often, I'm still alone._

Sitting on my comfy recliner, I distractedly read the new book I released a few months ago. It's about Shepherd Sorey's adventures with his seraphim, and so far it's been a hit for the generation right now. 

 

It's been months since Sorey has written a letter to me. Twelve months ago on December 25, Sorey had been called by his duty to serve as the Shepherd. Lord of Calamity Heldalf is long gone, but the steady rise of malevolence was concerning. Before Sorey left, he kissed me on the cheeks, wiped my tears away and opened the door and stepped outside. 

 

There's been a lot of Shepherds besides Sorey, yet due to his past experiences he's been considered an expert and a Master Shepherd to some younger Shepherds. Sorey's awakening had apparently caused a large stir in the Shepherd Academy for the Gifted, a school Lailah established 500 years ago. And since he's been given the title 'Master Shepherd', Sorey being Sorey accepted the task to investigate about the rise of malevolence in the North. 

 

We've agreed to exchange letters each week. His first letter was him excitedly telling me the new younger Shepherds, specifically one called Abel. Apparently, Abel has been personally chosen by Dezel to serve as his Prime Lord, a rare occurrence for him due to Abel's natural skills and the uncanny resemblance to Sorey. I laughed, it's a miracle that Dezel even volunteered to be a Prime Lord. Sorey goes on to say that he feels like he's such an old man after seeing Shepherds in training, and mind you he's only 20 years old physically but he's 700 years old.

 

His second letter was him talking about the academy, and how the students were excellent. He says he's met Lailah and she had become his Prime Lord again to embark on the task of investigating the malevolence in the North. Edna and Zaveid, who were also there, entered the Sub-Lord contract with Sorey once again and I missed going on adventures with them. 

 

The next letters were about their journey to the North, along with a couple of Shepherds. But after the fifth month of talking through letters, Sorey no longer replied back. He no longer sent letters with cute emojis and symbols. 

 

I became worried.

 

I sigh. I would've went with Sorey to investigate but he had clearly stated for me to stay here and rest. I was no longer his Sub Lord, but I could feel his concern over me after I was almost corrupted by a pack of hellions that had ambushed me while I was exploring the Bors Ruin. I didn't enter an oath to gain the power of purification, so after that battle, I was severely wounded and was almost tainted. I was lucky some Shepherds and Lailah from the Academy had stumbled upon me during their field trip to Pendrago. Nevertheless, after Sorey heard this, I was on house arrest until I had full recovery. No adventures, no ruins exploring. 

 

After 7 months, it was Christmas and the only wish I wanted to be granted was Sorey to come back home. 

 

I hear a knock from the door and I stood up, passing by the fireplace that had a picture of Sorey and I smiling after taking our first picture with the humans' camera. The camera was invented for both seraph and human pictures, something I was grateful for. 

 

I peeked through the small hole in our door and found Edna, twirling her umbrella. Eizen was beside her, and they were both sullen, wearing black clothing. I opened the door, and Edna looks at me, a sad look on her face. She hands me a letter from Sorey and she walks away. 

 

"He told me to give it to you at Christmas Eve." She leaves with Eizen at her tow, and I close the door, the chilly weather causing me to shiver in my clothing. I sat back down on my recliner and read the letter. 

 

_Dear Mikleo,_

 

> _Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I haven't sent you letters after 7 months, I was really busy with work! I don't have enough time, so I'll just get straight to the point. I'm sorry._
> 
>  
> 
> _I might not come back home. By the time you read this letter, I probably won't be alive. None of us expected a Lord of Calamity to appear. We were unprepared, but we still have to quell it, or it'll wreck havoc and I probably would be guilty of letting such a monster run rampant. All of the Shepherds that accompanied me passed away and some became hellions. While I was writing this, I'm the only Shepherd alive._
> 
>  
> 
> _Lailah told me to write this to you before I---_
> 
>  

I feel tears down my cheeks. The letter wasn't finished. My body was wracked with sobs, and I hugged Sorey's letter to my chest. While crying, I never noticed the door opening. I stopped crying as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see who it was but I passed out before I could see who it was.

 

~*~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time I come to my senses, I hear loud shouts and a familiar warm voice. I open my eyes and a bright light engulfs my vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending :3 sorry bout that, but I'll leave you guys to make conclusions!! Comment it!!
> 
> (1000th story in the works!)


End file.
